


Oh Shut Up You Tart!!!

by WhenIFindLoveAgain



Series: And God Created Woman [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Photographer, Alternate Universe - Writing & Publishing, British Comedy, Cigarettes, Comedy, Comedy RPF, Crossdressing, Fanfiction Comedy (MICF), Fluff and Humor, Funny, Humor, Light-Hearted, M/M, Mentioned SEVENTEEN Ensemble, Mixed Media, Silly, Smoking, Social Media, Tea, Trans, Trans Character, Trans Yoon Jeonghan, Writers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26250226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIFindLoveAgain/pseuds/WhenIFindLoveAgain
Summary: The working day at a magazine studio begins fun for trans Jeonghan when best friend and housemate Joshua accidentally sees him in a transparent nightie, all his mates and colleagues check in on his "girls", they are nearly blown to kingdom come by a eggy sort of problem, and, minghao nearly dies. What could be better?
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Yoon Jeonghan, Kim Mingyu/Yoon Jeonghan, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Yoon Jeonghan, Lee Seokmin | DK/Yoon Jeonghan, Xu Ming Hao | The8/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: And God Created Woman [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931602
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Oh Shut Up You Tart!!!

**Author's Note:**

> In a way, it's very rude :)) bit, I hope you like it. Leave comments and kudos if you want to see more of yoon jeonghan with some boobs!

When Jeonghan arrived at the studio offices of the indie magazine where he worked as a photographer and writer, good friend Soonyoung was sitting at his desk in the converted warehouse with his feet up on his desk in joggy-bums, sneakers and a old INXS t-shirt, eating a bowl of cereal. Their boss didn't seem to mind them having the staff kitchenette stuffed and used like a commerical restaurant emporium. "How's your day so far?" Soonyoung asked.

Jeonghan groaned.

"Don't get me started." He answered.

Soonyoung took in Jeonghan's outfit, all female versions of male clothes; cream-latte coloured small-heeled slip-ons, dark denim bootleg jeans, a white long-sleeved cotton t-shirt with a low round neck and a cream-latte coloured leather jacket. Jeonghan had his long dyed-ash-blonde hair up in a bun at the base of his skull with a length of hair in the left side left loose. He looked lovely. And like he had something in his mind. "Yeah, well, I wanna know." Soonyoung insisted.

Jeonghan put his handbag down with a sigh and took a seat on the edge of Soonyoung's desk.

Jeonghan woke up earlier than usual, morning sunlight filtering through the open window in his room, the glass multi-paned and painted white, the house he lived in with his best friend Joshua built in the early 1930's and still containing nearly all of it's original features. When they had first moved in, Joshua had grand plans to knock it all out and modernise everything, but, after getting a quote from numerous trades men - hu-HUGE bill - and the house growing on him remarkably quickly, he decided to leave it as the ninety-year old gem it was. The first thing Jeonghan noticed was how the sunlight seemed quite nice and soft, how he wasn't annoyed at being woken up by bloody sunlight, and, overall, how light and comfortable he felt. He looked down at his body, feeling a concious coolness over his back and arms and side. Oh, that was why. He was wearing the oyster-silver voile nightie, with the millimeter thin straps that was cut a bit low at the front and nearly backless with a seam line without the excess overlocked off at the centre front and back with the hem that floated around the centre of his calves.

He usually only wore that nightie when he had company.

But, there was no one else in his bed with him and he couldn't remember last night of yesterday much at all.

Apart from Joshua trying to cook a roast chicken and failing and having to ring his Mother 9000 miles away in America and try and figure out with her what he did wrong.

"I was coming out to grab a cuppa and I was halfway down the hall before I realized that I had my most transparent-as-fuck nightie on, and, guess who was coming down the opposite bloody way? SHUA!" Jeonghan explained. Soonyoung burst out laughing. This brought over Seokmin, Wonwoo, Mingyu, Seungcheol, Vernon and Minghao. Wonwoo and Mingyu just arrived in the same cab, Seokmin and Vernon had been in the storeroom trying to find new batteries for their portable laptops, Seungcheol had been out on the roof having a smoke and Minghao...no idea what Minghao had been doing.

Jeonghan crept downstairs, and, even though he didn't hear Joshua snoring, he presumed the slightly younger man was still asleep. 

"Morning, Han!" Joshua called out, coming in the other direction, the 1930's house been split into two private wings with two staircases meeting in one hallway. Joshua watched with a soft laugh as he saw Jeonghan thighs and legs vanishing back up the hardwood staircase, hem of the voile nighty flapping around the middle of his calves.

"...Yeah, laugh about it now, but all Josh saw was my arse vanishing up the hallway stairs and I didn't have any knickers on." Jeonghan gestured in a swooping upward motion making the rest of his mates cackle, all of which had come over to sticky-beak on that morning's events.

"Josh's seen your naked before." Vernon commented. Vernon had the MAMMOTH task of translating their monthly magazine into German and English for their European and Anglo markets. "What's the issue?"

"No knickers." Soonyoung, Seokmin, Minghao, Mingyu, Seungcheol and Wonwoo pointed at Jeonghan's crotch. Jeonghan slapped their hands away.

"You didn't scream, did you?" Wonwoo asked imperiously, using the tip of his index finger to push his Lennon glasses further up the bridge of his nose.

Jeonghan slapped him around the head.

"No I did not. Kept myself under control." Jeonghan shook his head, thanking God.

This launched another set of cackles and a chorus of "Oo-er"'s from Vernon, Wonwoo, Seungcheol and Minghao.

"Oh, fuck off." Jeonghan rolled his eyes. "Anyway, I've got work to do."

Before he went, Seungcheol pulled out the neckline of Jeonghan's top slightly and peered downwardly. "Morning, girls!" He said cheerfully to Jeonghan's breasts.

"Look up." Jeonghan ordered him. Seungcheol did. Jeonghan head-butted him.

By this point, Soonyoung, Seokmin, Minghao - who loved a bit of violence - Vernon and Seungcheol were having fits of hysterical laughter. Mingyu flapped his hands between them as Jeonghan cited he needed another go at Seungcheol since there wasn't any blood the first time around.

Mingyu nipped it all neatly in the bud by checking the "girls" were okay - quickly feeling each one while Jeonghan stood with his hands on his hips - and saying to Jeonghan simply, "Oh, shut up your tart."

The rest of the day went pleasantly.

Well, pleasantely enough until the point where Minghao nearly killed himself by choking to death when he thought he was clever and then lit the wrong end of his cigarette by accident, and, a egg exploded in the microwave in the studios kitchenette.

Jeonghan nearly shat himself. He thought a bomb had gone off, not someone that came out of a chicken's arse.

As Mingyu surveyed the damage, and, Vernon was mechanically handy, his job to then clean and fix the microwave, Jeonghan said aloud, "I wondered who it was who looked at a chicken and thought, "I'll eat the next thing that comes out of that birds arse."?"

That set everyone off laughing, and, pulled them all out of shock.

"Fucking hell, you wouldn't believe an egg could make such a mess." Vernon said in stunned wonder to himself as they all packed up at half seven to go home, having lost an hour or two of their working day with the exploding egg and Minghao nearly choking to death incidents.

When Jeonghan arrived home that night, Joshua was passed out asleep on the couch sleeping the sleep of the dead, and snoring like a freight train. Jeonghan smiled at the sight and went upstairs, changing into a light pink cotton nightie with no sleeves and the same calve-length hem and his white linen dressing-gown, and, for some reason of regret, pushing the voile nightie away deep in the bottom draw of his wardrobe. Joshua woke up when Jeonghan didn't accidentally catch the kettle in time and it's rumbling and then piercing whistle reached it's way through the kitchen, hallways, and, then, to Joshua's ears in the sitting room. They both had a chat, and, Jeonghan told him about his day.

"Fuck, that would have been a bitch to clean up." Joshua said.

"Minghao spewing phlegm everywhere or the egg?" Jeonghan inquired with a arched eyebrow, sitting cross-legged on one side of the couch with Joshua on the other side, feet stacked on top of one another on the coffee table, raising his mug of tea to his lips.

Joshua's face crumpled in midlly revolted bliss. "The fucking egg." He stated, hand falling onto Jeonghan's knee.

Jeonghan also told Joshua about the ordeal with his breasts. Joshua nearly pissed himself laughing.

"Oh, yes, the lovely girls." Joshua grinned, a twinkle in his eye. "You know I saw your arse going a hundred miles an hour back up those stairs right?" Joshua gestured to the house and wall behind him.

Jeonghan nodded mournfully and admitted he knew. Joshua laughed again.

"How about you coming and staying in my bed, tonight?" He inquired.

Jeonghan smiled slightly. "Alright." He whispered, the mug of tea coming to his lips again.


End file.
